


Silhouette

by h0ldthiscat



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Angst, angsty fluff, kind of, whatever, xf revival, xf revival spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0ldthiscat/pseuds/h0ldthiscat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something happens then, she feels something surging within her, something powerful and beautiful as she looks up at him. Something that is the reason why she loves him and why she fled. Something that is the reason why she comes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silhouette

**Author's Note:**

> For a mutual on tumblr who wanted something inspired by Ani DiFranco's "Overlap." This is an incredibly loose interpretation.
> 
> This takes place in the same revival universe as my piece Contact, but is in no way related.

“Wait, wait, stay right there!”

She freezes coming back from the bathroom and puts her hands up in a lame attempt at humor and a little bit out of habit.

“What are you doing?” she asks.

“Stay there,” he repeats. He stretches over toward the bedside table, leaner than the last time she’d seen him, and grabs his phone.

Immediately she is on to him. “Oh for the love of--”

He raises his hands in defense. “No, you just look--”

“I’m not letting you take naked pictures of me--” She stomps toward him and climbs back onto the bed, reaching for the phone.

“Just to have when you--”

“I don’t want it to end up on your website somehow, or--”

“What, don’t you trust me?”

“Are you kidding me right now?”

“Fine, if you don’t want me to, I won’t.” He surrenders and puts his phone back on the table.

“Good.” She slouches back down beside him and pulls the duvet over her body, not covering herself all the way.

“Do you have to work in the morning?” he asks after a moment.

“Why did you want to take my picture?” she asks after another longer one.

He shrugs, always a sign that his answer will be disarmingly honest. “Because you looked beautiful. You look beautiful all the time but there was this… backlight, I don’t know. This light from the bathroom and I could see your silhouette and I wanted to have a picture.”

“Isn’t that what your photographic memory is for?” Not really sure what she’s doing, she turns over on her stomach and pulls the duvet cover down so that it rests just below her ass. “Take one of me like this.”

“What?” For the first time tonight she notices how tired he looks.

She props herself up on her elbows. “If you’re going to take a naked picture of me I want you to be able to see me.”

“I don’t want to if you don’t--”

Scully reaches over, slides a hand up his forearm. “Mulder. I want to. I want you to take my picture.”

Keeping his eyes on her, he reaches for his phone again and she thinks his hands might be shaking.

“How do you want me?” she asks, letting her voice slide down low in her throat. 

“Hair over your left shoulder,” he says, watching her on the screen, almost hypnotically. “Here.” He reaches out and brushes her hair across her back. She arches into his touch, lets out a long, slow breath. “Move your arm here…”

“Do you want to see my--”

“You’re good,” he says, and she hears the camera click.

Something happens then, she feels something surging within her, something powerful and beautiful as she looks up at him. Something that is the reason why she loves him and why she fled. Something that is the reason why she comes back.

She pushes herself up, stretching her arms out fully and leaning her head back, arching her spine in a blissfully painful way. “Keep going,” she says on an exhale.

Mulder sits up onto his knees now and the bedsheet falls away. She sees him hard for her through his boxers and it only makes her ache more. He rises from the bed and comes around to shoot her from the other side, his eyes flicking from her image on his phone to her form on the bed.

“Why don’t you tell us how old you are, Scully?” he teases.

She actually grins at that, thinking of the box of VHS tapes collecting dust under a table somewhere. Now he’s got his own adult photo album, starring her. Something occurs to her suddenly.

“Why didn’t we do this years ago?” She turns onto her back and grabs the bedsheet to half-cover her torso in a way that she hopes is tasteful and sexy at the same time.

“That’s the sixty-four thousand dollar question, isn’t it?” They both smirk. The camera clicks a few times. “I just never thought you’d want to.”

“Mulder, you should know by now that there are very few things I don’t want to do.” She lies down on her back and positions her arms above her head. “Do one like this.”

He adjusts, resting one knee on the bed. “There’s a shadow…” Carefully, he leans down and takes her wrist in his hand. She wonders if he can feel her pulse thumping. With the tender care of an artist posing his model, he raises her arm slightly over her head to rest on her tousled hair. He doesn’t let go.

They stay like that for a moment, him curled over her form, grasping at her wrist, straining against her leg. His phone is in the sheets somewhere. She breathes slowly, in through her nose, out through her mouth, and tries not to squirm with anticipation.

“Do you have to work in the morning?” he asks again.

“No.” Her tongue darts from her mouth to wet her lips and her chin juts up proudly.

“Good.”


End file.
